


Good Boy

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M, Smut, Very Mature, WWE - Freeform, guyXguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: Drevin Good is the son of Dean Ambrose and already has some enemies in the WWE. His enemies want him to get punished for him playing tricks on them and they go to Triple H about the problem.Triple H comes up with a plan to make Drevin his "assistant" and make him do whatever he says. This means that if Hunter wants anything, then he gets what he wants.The thing is though, is this going to turn into love or is it going to remain punishment?-------WARNING!!!!!!! THIS BOOK WILL CONTAIN LOTS OF SMUT!!!! GUYXGUY!!!!!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ





	1. Your Punishment

‘I’m 18 now and my dad has made me join up with WWE. I didn’t want to, but he made me join up and now I’m in trouble with some of the wrestlers already. I have a meeting with Hunter to figure out what my punishment is for doing this.’ 

To be honest I’m scared of what’s going to happen to me and I look at the floor as I walk towards his office. Hunter is going to kill me for this probably and I take a deep breath before I open the door to his office, walking in. I close the door before I turn around, looking at him and he says “good afternoon Drevin. Come sit so we may talk about your punishment.” I slowly walk over to the chairs in front of his desk, sitting down in one of the chairs as I soon look at him and he smirks at me. I ask “so what is my punishment Hunter?” Hunter says “good question. Well the answer is that you’ll be my assistant of sorts and you’ll do whatever I say or else.” I look at him as he soon gets up out of his chair, coming over to me and I look up at him. He looks down at me and I look up at him. I whisper “a-alright.” Hunter says “good boy. Now take that cute outfit over there into my bathroom and put it on.” I nod as I get up, getting the outfit and head into the bathroom. You’ve got to be kidding me, it’s a maid outfit. I bite my lip as I soon put it on, feeling super nervous in it as I end up blushing because this is ridiculous and I walk out into the main area. I hold the front of the skirt down as I feel so uncomfortable in it and Hunter walks over to me, checking how it looks. I feel him lift the back up and he says “a nice ass. Just like your father.” I blush even more as I keep trying to hold the skirt down in front, but soon Hunter lifts that up as well and I look away. Hunter smirks as he says “mmm just perfect.” I soon hear the door open and Seth Rollins walks in. Seth says “oooo this is a surprise. Dean’s son in a maid uniform. Cute.” Hunter asks in a slightly annoyed tone “what do you want Seth?” Seth says “I was hoping to get to see Drevin for a moment and damn is he cute in that outfit.” I feel Hunter push me behind him and he says “you’ll be leaving now for your match Seth.” I watch him push Seth out of the room and soon he locks the door. 

I swallow hard as he soon turns his attention back at me and he says “now time for the fun to start.” I bite my lip as he soon pulls me with him, sitting in his chair before pulling me onto his lap so I’m facing away from him and I blush. I whisper “w-what are you doing?” Hunter whispers into my ear “like I said. You’ll be doing whatever I want and more. You’ll also address me as Sir or Master.” I bite my lip because well the breath on my ear is a big turn on and I nod. I say “yes sir.” I feel Hunter smile against my ear and he soon says “now get under the desk. I’ve got some meetings to hold. I also need some help with something, so while you’re under there you’ll have to please me.” I say “yes sir. I will do that.” I get off of his lap as I make my way under his desk and sit there as he goes to unlock the door. I’m nervous about this because I’ve never really done this before, but I did catch my dad doing this with Roman so I kind of know what to do and soon Hunter comes back. I feel him gently pet my hair and soon he scoots in so that his legs are under the desk. Oh man this is going to be rough and soon I hear other voices. I ignore them as I undo Hunter’s pants, biting my lip as I slowly get his dick out and damn is he huge. I gently stroke it as I listen to them talk and Hunter is pretty good at keeping quiet. I keep stroking him before I soon lick his dick up to the tip, swirling my tongue around it as I try not to moan myself because it’s actually turning me on and I soon take him into my mouth. 

Oh god is he huge and I start sucking on him as he keeps having his meetings. This is actually slightly fun and I keep sucking, getting faster as I do so. Soon the room goes quiet and I feel Hunter pull me off his dick. He smirks at me and says “go lock the door and then bend over my desk.” I nod as I get up, locking the door and make my way back over to his desk. I bend over the desk as I blush deeply and soon I feel him rubbing my ass. I bite my lip as I think about it and this would be my first time if he does this to me. I feel him pull my underwear down and soon I gasp at the feeling of one of his fingers touching my entrance. Shit he really is going to fuck me and soon I feel his finger enter me. I let my mouth stay open as I soon moan, feeling him move his finger in and out. Soon I feel another finger enter me as I grip the desk and Hunter says “good boy. Now for your reward.” I feel him slowly pull his fingers out and I whimper a little at the loss of contact, but soon he enters me with his dick. Fuck is he huge and I grip the desk harder because it hurts a little, but he lets me adjust at least. I shiver a little, but soon he starts moving and I moan at the feeling. It’s my first time ever having sex with someone that wasn't rape, but this probably won’t be love at all when we get done and I close my eyes as I moan. 

Hunter starts getting faster and I bite my lip because it actually feels really good to me. I moan even more as he soon pulls my hair and I leave my mouth open again as the moans just keep flowing out as he gets faster. I feel him get rougher and grab my hips. Hunter says “fuck you’re so tight and good.” I keep moaning as I soon moan his name, earning me a purr of satisfaction and soon I feel a hand on my dick. I watch him stroke me and he soon whispers into my ear “stroke yourself for me and cum.” I do as he said, starting to stroke myself as I moan again when he hits my sweet spot and I feel myself getting close to going over the edge. Hunter sounds like he’s getting close too, but I soon cum because he keeps hitting my sweet spot. Hunter growls as he soon starts moving at a really fast pace and roughly. I scream out his name when I feel him cum deep inside of me and I feel him pull out, causing me to fall onto my knees. I sit there on my knees as I pant and soon I feel a hand on my head. I look up at Hunter and he says “go get cleaned up and I’ll be joining you.” I nod as I’m in a daze as I soon get up, heading for the bathroom and he follows me. 

‘I’m still a bit shocked that Hunter actually had sex with me and then seemed so nice to me afterwards. Maybe this is going to work out after all and maybe it’s not going to be so bad for me.’


	2. Day Off Part 1

‘I’m so glad today is my day off because after yesterday, well I really need it and can barely walk because of it. Man he fucked me good yesterday and I need to just relax cause my ass is a bit sore.’

I slowly start waking up, sitting up on the bed as I rub my eyes and soon my eyes widen. Wait a minute. This isn’t my room at all and I soon hear snoring next to me, causing me to look at the person. Oh my god! I’m in Hunter’s bed! Oh no no no no. This isn’t good at all and I soon try to get out of bed, but my ass hurts. I sit there as I pout a little, thinking about something and soon I jump when I feel him sitting behind me. Hunter wraps his arms around me and he asks “what’s wrong my little cupcake?” I blush at the nickname and I say “I um nothing sir.” Hunter sighs as he says “you can’t hide that you’re worried about something Drevin.” I bite my lip as I look down at my lap, knowing that he’s right because I’m just worried about what my dad would think and if this is going to turn into a relationship. I say “I’m sorry for worrying.” Hunter pulls me closer to him and I soon feel him tilt my head up. I look at him and he says “don’t you worry that pretty head of yours. Go get some clothes on. We’re going out on the town for today.” I nod as I get up off the bed carefully, walking over to my bag since he must have gotten someone to bring it here and I get dressed into some normal clothes. I go to turn around and I’m face to face with Hunter. He says “you look really nice Drevin. Today will be an exception to the name rule. You may call me Hunter today.” I nod as I look up at him and soon he grabs my hand, leading me towards the door to the room. Where the hell are we going and why is he being nice to me all of a sudden? I’m confused, but I walk with him as I hold his hand and I look around. This hotel is really nice and it’s so much better than anything I’ve ever been in. I keep walking with Hunter, but soon I feel someone grab me from behind and pull me to them. I feel scared as I soon realize that it’s Reigns and he says “sorry Hunter, but I’m taking this one.” Hunter looks a bit pissed as he soon says “he’s mine Reigns.” I shake a little as I soon feel Hunter pull me to him and I end up hugging onto him because Roman has raped me before. 

Roman says “give him back Hunter.” Hunter says “no.” I hide my face in Hunter’s chest as I shake still and before I know it, I’m out of the way when they start fighting. I stand there as I watch them fight with each other and Hunter comes out on top. I notice that he’s bleeding from his mouth and I dig through my hoodie, finding something to wipe the blood off with. I go to Hunter and he looks at me, but I soon start taking care of his lip. I’m in between Hunter’s legs since he’s sitting and I keep attending to his lip. Hunter chuckles softly and soon I feel his arms around my waist. I finish fixing his lip up as best as I could and he says “you didn’t have to do that.” I say “yes I did. You were bleeding.” I look at him and soon I blush very deeply at how close he is to my face. Hunter is just inches away from my lips and he whispers “well you’re a good boy for taking care of me.” I feel my face burning, but before I can say anything I feel someone pull me up by my hood and they say “oh so you’re playing around with Hunter I see.” I freeze and say “d-dad….it’s not what….y-you think…..” I don’t want him to get pissed and soon Hunter gets up. Hunter says “your son is around me because he’s being punished for playing pranks on people.” The funny thing is though, I never did prank anyone and it was actually Sam who pranked people. My dad says “I don’t care Hunter. He doesn’t need to be around you.” I look at my dad after he lets go of my hoodie and Hunter says “fuck off Dean. He’s 18 and also in trouble for the pranks.” I look down at the floor and my father soon starts dragging me off. I don’t know what to do, but I soon say “Hunter……” Hunter grabs my free hand and literally pulls me from my father’s hold. Hunter says “you’re not taking him Dean or else.” I watch my dad get angry, but he soon just storms off and I look down. 

Hunter says “don’t worry about your father. He’s just very jealous that you’re getting the attention and not him.” I nod as I soon look up at him and he smiles at me. We return to holding hands as we soon walk down the steps of the hotel and I feel slightly happy about being near Hunter. In reality he’s a sweet guy and I’ve had a slight crush on the man, but I never acted upon it because well I didn’t think he would want someone like me after his divorce. I look up when we get outside and there is a limo right outside the hotel doors. Hunter says “we’re taking the limo.” I stare at it before walking over to it and Hunter gets the door for me. I get in as I soon sit down on the seat, looking around at how huge the inside is and I can’t believe how nice this is. Hunter chuckles when he gets inside and I look at him. Hunter says “glad you’re enjoying the limo.” I smile very softly and say “well I’ve never been in one before.” I bite my lip as I look out the window and soon I feel Hunter’s arm around my shoulders, making me look at him. Hunter says “well consider it a first, just like when we were in my office.” I blush deeply at the memory of us having sex and I look down at my lap. I say “yes that was a first.” Hunter says “I could tell. Now have you ever been kissed before?” I shake my head before looking up at him and say “no. I’ve never had a first kiss. Not even when Roman raped me.” Hunter’s eyes widen and I can see the anger in them. He says “Roman will pay for doing this to you.” I don’t understand why Hunter would care, unless he actually is falling in love with me and I shake the thought from my head. That can’t be true at all. Hunter soon lifts my chin up so that I’m looking at him and he soon leans a little closer to my face. He whispers “would you want to kiss cupcake?” I blush as I just stare into his eyes and soon just slightly nod my head yes. Oh how I would love to kiss Hunter so badly and soon I’m knocked out of my thoughts when I feel his lips on mine, causing me to close my eyes and kiss him back. The sparks that I’m feeling are fantastic and soon I feel him lick my bottom lip. I let him have access as we start making out and soon Hunter pulls away. He smirks as he says “we’re almost to the mall.” I just nod. 

‘I can’t believe he freaking kissed me and not to mention the sparks that I felt. What could this mean and did he feel them? Why do I feel like I’m being a school girl about this whole thing?’


	3. Day Off Part 2

‘I still can’t believe that we kissed and now we’re at the mall together. He’s letting me get anything I want and I’m trying not to get a lot of things, but he keeps getting me tons of stuff. I don’t know what to do.’ 

We’re walking through the mall and Hunter has one of those roll around bags to put all the things we’re buying in. I spot Hot Topic and I really want to go in there, but I look away from it as I keep walking. Hunter grabs my wrist as he pulls me towards the store and he says “you can pick out anything you like Drevin. Don’t be afraid to.” I nod as I walk around the store, picking out some band shirts and getting some random wrist bands. I find some glovelettes and grab a lip ring because well I do have a lip piercing. I keep walking around the store, but soon I feel someone wrap their arm around me and it’s not Hunter. The person whispers near my ear “you shouldn’t be in here all alone cutie. You look so good.” I try to get away from the guy, struggling before I fall on the floor and groan as I lay there. Hunter soon comes running over to me and the guy disappears. I shake my head as I sit up and Hunter crouches down in front of me as he checks on me. He asks “you alright?” I nod as I say “just a slight fall.” Hunter helps me up and soon he gathers all the things I picked out. I walk with him to the register, but pick up a gothic looking bear plushie and put it with the things that I want. Hunter smiles as he holds my hand gently and I hold his hand as I look down. We leave Hot Topic and keep walking around the mall. I soon hear my stomach growl and I look down. Hunter says “let’s go get some food.” I say “alright.” I follow after to the food court and we get some pizza. I smile as we sit there and I eat the pizza as if I hadn’t ate in years. Hunter laughs at that and soon I blush when I feel him wipe my face off with a napkin. Hunter says “you’re a very messy eater.” I say “not always, but it’s been so long since I’ve had good food.” Hunter says “you’re going to love my cooking then.” I smile as I look at him and soon I blush very deeply because he’s rubbing my leg with his foot. I bite my lip as I sit there waiting for him to get done eating and I look at my hands. We stopped at some really kinky stores earlier and Hunter bought some things for me because he thought it would be fun. There is this cat outfit and I’m really worried about all the other ones too. I get up when he does and we get rid of our trash. 

Hunter grabs my hand and I hold onto his tightly because I just saw a man who I thought I would never see again. I squeeze Hunter’s hand tighter and he ask “Drevin what’s wrong?” I look ahead of us and slightly point at the man leaning against the wall of one of the stores. Hunter looks at the man and soon I stop walking as the man comes towards us. I met this guy a couple years ago and he used to wrestle with my dad back in the day and Austin says “well hello Drevin. Didn’t think I’d see you here. Who’s your friend?” I say “this is my boss Triple H.” Hunter glares at Austin and Austin says “ooooo he seems quite nice Drevin. So is he your boyfriend? Or are you his play toy?” I go to speak, but Hunter says “we’re dating if you must know. Now beat it.” I feel Hunter pull me with him and I keep walking with him, feeling slightly happy about what he said. I look up at Hunter and ask “why would you lie?” Hunter looks down at me and says “I wasn’t really lying, unless you don’t think we’re dating.” I blush as I say “no that’s not…..I mean I would be alright with us dating, I just didn’t know if you were lying just to get us away from Austin or not.” I look away as I blush deeper, feeling stupid and Hunter ruffles up my hair. He says “you’re adorable. Now let’s get going.” I nod as I walk with him, continuing to hold his hand and soon I smile. He said that we’re dating and I feel so happy inside as I think about it. I stop thinking about it when the power goes out here at the mall and I grip onto Hunter because I don’t like what’s going on. Someone uses a speaker and says “there is a tornado approaching. Please head to the stores on the first floor. Thank you.” 

I hold onto Hunter, feeling him pick me up as he hurries down the escalator to get us to the first floor and soon we go into a random store. I keep holding onto him as he looks around and I wonder why, but soon I realize that he’s taking us into the dressing room. I feel him sit me on the bench in the big room that they have in the dressing rooms and he closes the door to it, locking it. I stay sitting as he soon comes over to me and pulls me to him. I look up at him and he says “we’re gonna make it out of this. Now let’s just relax.” I nod as we both sit on the floor and soon I remember that we bought a blanket. I move away from Hunter as I dig through the bag, getting the blanket out and crawl back over to Hunter. He asks “why did you get that out?” I say “because it’s going to get cold in here.” I put the blanket on us and soon cuddle up to Hunter as he puts his arm around me. I hear the thunder and I shiver at the sound. Hunter says “you’re alright. We’re going to make it out of this. I promise.” I look up at him as I feel scared and soon I feel his lips on mine. I kiss him back and before I know it, I’m on the floor with him on top of me. I keep kissing him back as he rubs my hip, causing me to moan softly and soon he pulls away from the kiss. I look up at him as I lay there and he smirks softly. He says “you’re so cute and you’re being way too adorable.” I blush as I keep looking up at him and I gently place my hands on his chest. I say “you’re flattering me Hunter. No one ever says such nice things.” Hunter leans down to my ear and I moan when I feel him nibbling at it a little before he whispers “well it’s all true Drevin. Now before this goes too far, let’s just get some sleep.” I nod as he soon lays next to me and I cuddle up into him as we lay there together, hiding my face in his chest before I soon fall asleep. 

‘I’d have to say that today was a pretty good day, but a tornado isn’t a good thing. Though I feel as though it brought Hunter and I closer to each other. Maybe this will work out the way I want it to.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CHAPTER

‘Finally I’m back at the arena and I have my first match tonight. Though I’m terrified about who I’m facing because I’ve never really wrestled before and I’m scared that I’ll get hurt. I have to meet up with Hunter about who I’m facing.’ 

I make my way to Hunter’s office in my black shirt and black jeans. Yeah I love the dark colors and I soon open the door. I walk in and Hunter says “there you are. You’re a bit late.” I say “sorry. My father was talking my ear off.” Hunter shakes his head as he gets up, walking to me and I watch him reach behind me. I hear a click noise and I soon feel my back against the door. Hunter says “you’re late. You know what happens when you’re late.” I bite my lip and soon say “yes sir. I promise next time I’ll be good.” Hunter says “as for right now you’re in trouble and you’ll be getting punished.” I feel him pull me with him and soon I’m laying with my back against his desk. I look up at him as he starts getting his pants off and I bite my lip. Oh man is this going to be fun and soon I feel my pants come off along with my boxers. Hunter licks his lips and I soon feel his dick rub against my ass. I watch him and soon he enters me a bit roughly. I moan loudly as I throw my head back, gripping onto the desk because of the feeling and he doesn’t wait to let me adjust. He starts moving immediately and it has a mixture of pain with pleasure. I whimper a little, causing Hunter to become gentle with me as he soon leans down and he looks me in the eyes. I look up at him as I soon wrap my arms around his neck, moaning at the feeling I’m getting and soon he starts kissing my neck. I moan his name as I lay hold onto him and give him more room so he can kiss my neck. Fuck does it feel good and the gentleness is amazing. I feel him get a little faster and I keep holding onto him as I soon dig my nails into him. I moan very loudly as I feel him hit my sweet spot and Hunter soon whispers “you feel amazing cupcake, but now I’m not going to hold back.” I feel him move and soon he gets rough with his thrusts. I gasp as I soon go into a moaning fit because of the fact that his roughness makes it easier for him to hit my sweet spot and I hold onto the desk. 

Oh god it’s so good and Hunter growls as he soon says “stroke yourself. I want to see you cum for me.” I bite my lip as I soon start stroking myself for him, letting him see just how much I’m enjoying this and I soon feel my stomach knot up as I moan. I close my eyes as I tilt my head back, screaming out his name soon as I cum all over my stomach and without any warning I feel him thrust into me really deeply. I gasp a little as I feel his cum filling me and soon I moan softly as I lay there panting. Hunter pulls out of me as he soon gets me dressed and I lay there on his desk feeling really good. I hear him chuckle and I ask “what?” Hunter says “oh nothing. You’re just being cute. Come on cupcake. You gotta go face Bo Dallas.” I slowly sit up as I stay on the desk and before I can get up, Hunter is right in front of me. He kisses me on the lips and I kiss him back as I gently hold onto him. Oh how good it feels to be kissing this man and to be having sex with him. Hunter pulls away and points at the door. I nod as I soon hurry off for my match and damn do I feel confident now. 

*Hunter’s POV*

At first this was just to be a way to punish him, but now it’s turning into something different and I’m not sure what to do. I want to continue this with him, but people are going to be wondering as to why I still have him around when he’s supposed to be only serving a certain amount of time and I sigh. I don’t want to let him go anytime soon because he’s actually breaking the ice around my heart and making me feel so alive now. I remember when we first kissed and I felt the sparks dancing on my skin. It was an amazing feeling and I never did have that with my ex wife. I look to the TV and I can tell that Bo is having trouble. I didn’t think Drevin would even do very good tonight, but he’s proving everyone wrong and I feel like the sex helped him. I chuckle at the thought of the sex making him be able to take down someone and soon the bell rings. I smile as I see that and I get up from my desk. I’m going to go surprise him since he won and see just what look I can get on that lovely face of his.

*Back to Drevin’s POV*

Damn that was a hard match, but I did it and I won my debut match. I walk towards the backstage area and get back there. I stretch a little, but soon I feel very shocked when I see Hunter waiting for ma and I look at him. Hunter says “good job out there.” I say “um thanks.” I smile softly as he soon comes over to me and I feel his arm around my waist. I blush when I feel him near my ear and he whispers “how about we have some more fun tonight?” I blush deeper as I soon look up at him and I whisper “that sounds good.” I just stare at him for a moment before we soon hear someone cough, looking at them and it’s my uncle Kyle. Kyle asks “and what is this?” I say “well um we’re dating.” Kyle stands there as he thinks about it and soon Sheamus joins him. Sheamus asks “what’s on your mind lad?” Kyle looks up at Sheamus and soon looks at me. He says “I’m glad you found someone. You come to me if he doesn’t treat you good.” I nod as Kyle soon walks off with Sheamus not too far behind and I sigh. Hunter says “let’s go watch the rest of the show in my office.” I say “alright sir.” I follow after him as we head for his locker room and I smile. 

‘Kyle is about as overprotective like my dad is and I sometimes wish they weren’t. I understand that sometimes you can get hurt and not everything is perfect. I’m 18. I’m an adult. I can take care of myself.’


	5. Tell Me You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied rape

‘I really want to keep this relationship with Hunter, but I’m still not quite sure as to if this is going to become a real relationship or not. I know I have to ask him at some point about it, but I’m scared of what he might say.’

I sit up on the bed as I rub my eyes and soon sigh. I’m not sure what I’m going to do, but right now I’m at Hunter’s actual house since he decided to take the whole week off. It didn’t take us long to get to his house, but all I remember is we had sex and then we went to bed. I get up off the bed and I hear talking. I slowly make my way down the hallway after putting some clothes on and peek around the corner as I see Hunter talking with Randy Orton. I watch them as I listen in on their conversation. Hunter says “Randy I’m sorry, but I’m taken. I am in love with someone already.” Randy says “that’s not fair Hunter. You said we could be together. Who is this person you’re in love with and have you even said that you love them?” Hunter says “you need to leave Randy.” I hide around the corner as I feel tears forming in my eyes and I think about how he didn’t even answer the questions. Doesn’t he love me? I go to the bedroom as I gather my things up into my bag and I feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I jump when I hear the door open and instead of it being Hunter, it’s Randy. Randy says “oh so you’re the one who took Hunter from me.” I say “j-just leave me alone.” I get past him as I walk out into the living room and Randy is close behind me. Hunter looks at me as he soon tries to stop me, but I just take off running out the front door and just run. I think my heart shattered into a million pieces when he didn’t answer the questions and I keep running while crying. I stop when I get into town, feeling tired as I head to the hotel that might possibly contain any of my family and head into the building. I get my own room key instead of going off to find one of my family members and I soon go to my room. I get into the elevator as I wipe the tears away, but soon I’m joined by Seth and Roman. I don’t make eye contact with them and soon I get off the elevator at my floor, hurrying towards my room. I hear them following me and soon I feel someone grab me. Seth says “it’s our turn to have some fun. Hunter needs to learn not to screw us over.” Roman growls as he says “you’re getting it really bad now.” I look at them in fear as Seth soon drags me with him to my room and Roman follows behind us. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave Hunter’s house. 

*Hunter’s POV*

I have to find Drevin now or else something bad is probably going to happen to him. I drive around town, asking if anyone has seen him and someone tells me that they saw him go to the hotel. I drive off towards the hotel as I slowly pull into the parking lot and I get out. I need to find him and tell him how I feel. I need him to know that I actually do love him and I want him to be with me. I go into the hotel and ask “which room is Drevin Good staying in?” The person behind the counter says “room 40 sir.” I nod my head as a thank you, hurrying to the elevator as I soon get in and press the number for the floor I need. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and that even goes for my ex wife. What could be making me feel this way about Drevin? I feel my heart beating fast as I soon get off of the elevator, but soon I feel slight fear hit me when I hear someone screaming and I soon run down the hallway. I have to find his room. I need to find him. I get to his room and I growl when I hear the screams coming from inside. I kick the door down as I hurry inside, going towards the bedroom and soon I hear two people. Seth says “he won’t shut up Roman.” Roman says “I know he won’t.” I feel the anger boiling inside of me and soon I kick the bedroom door down before I attack Roman first. I get Roman off of Drevin as I fight with him, causing Roman to hurry out of the room and soon I go after Seth. I start beating on Seth as I drag him by his hair and throw him out of the room. I go back towards the bedroom and I hear whimpering. Oh god…..

*Back to Drevin’s POV*

I shake as I lay on the bed all curled up, feeling so abused and so violated. I hear someone coming close to me and I sniffle as I whimper. I shake more as I feel them get on the bed, but soon I stop shaking when I feel their gentle touch and I immediately hug them. Hunter says “shhhhh I’m here. You’re safe now.” I cry into his chest as I hold onto him and whisper “I’m sorry for leaving the house sir.” Hunter holds me close to him and he whispers “don’t be and don’t call me that right now. Let’s just get you home.” I feel him get my clothes back on me and soon he picks me up. I whisper “I’m so sorry Hunter.” Hunter kisses my forehead as he carries me and he says “shhh. You relax.” I nod as I cuddle into him a little, hiding my face in his neck as I hold onto him and feel very sad. I close my eyes for a moment, but soon open them when I feel him put me in his car and he kisses the top of my head. I wait for him to get in and soon he starts driving. I ask “why didn’t you answer Randy’s questions?” Hunter grips the steering wheel and soon says “because I don’t want him hurting you.” I look over at him and ask “do you really love me or not?” Hunter stops at the red light and looks at me. He says “yes I love you. I never thought I’d feel this strong of a connection with anyone, but I do and that strong connection is with you.” I blush lightly as I sniffle again and I whisper “well I love you too Hunter.” I feel his hand on my leg soon and I look at him, smiling. We’re moving again and I soon hold onto his hand with mine. I don’t really know what I did to deserve him in my life, but I’m glad that I have him because if I hadn’t gotten away from my mother well I wouldn’t be here anymore. 

‘No one other than my father really knows about everything my mother did to me and I still have some of the scars from it. She abused me and would force me to have sex with her and her new boyfriend. It was awful.’


	6. Disowned

‘I’m glad he finally told me that he loves me, but he’s not asked me to be his boyfriend yet at all and that is the thing that actually worries me. I want to hear him ask me to go out with him and I want to be in a relationship.’ 

I’m sitting in the living room, watching some movies as I wrap myself in a blanket and relax. Yesterday was a very horrible day for me because Roman and Seth both raped me before Hunter got there. I shiver at the thought as I sit there, watching the movies as I try to get my mind off of it and soon I feel a hand on my head. Hunter asks “you feeling any better?” I look up at him and I say “a little. C-Could we cuddle?” Hunter smiles at me and says “sure we can.” I smile weakly as he soon comes around, sitting on the couch and I scoot closer to him as I cuddle into him. Hunter puts his arm around me and I relax against him as I watch the TV. I close my eyes for a moment as I think and soon I sit up. Hunter asks “Drevin?” I look away from him and I ask “w-what are w-we?” I feel myself starting to shake because I’m scared of his answer and soon he asks “well what do you want to be?” I quickly turn my head towards him as I look at him and I soon look away. I whisper “I-I want to be more to you then…..well it feels like I’m just a toy to you…..” Hunter wraps his arms around me, pulling me to him and soon I’m pretty much straddling him. Hunter says “Drevin you’re not a toy or some play thing to me. I want us to be together. Sure at first this was supposed to be punishment, but you’ve made me feel so alive. I don’t want to lose that.” I look at him as I soon feel him wipe the tears that had formed in my eyes and he soon asks “Drevin will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?” I blush as I nod and soon I hug him. I whisper “yes. A million times yes.” I hold onto him and he keeps me close to him. Hunter says “I love you Drevin.” I pull away a little so I can look at him and I say “I love you too Hunter.” I smile as I soon lean in and kiss him. I feel him kiss me back and I feel as if my heart is being fixed at the moment. I know for a fact that Randy and my father will probably always be jealous, but I really don’t care about what they think. 

*Dean’s POV*

I absolutely hate this right now and Randy even knows it. I hate that my son is with Hunter and that they’re doing things together in the bedroom. I have multiple sources telling me about it and it’s starting to make me angry. I’m going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. I’m going to go over to Hunter’s house and find out for myself if they’re doing anything. I get up off my bed and head out of my room as I get out into the hallway of the hotel. I also heard about what Roman and Seth did to Drevin. I can promise you this, they’re going to pay for what they did to my son. I storm my way to my car and all I can think about it Hunter hurting Drevin. I get to my car and get in, starting it up before I drive off really fast. I know where Hunter lives because of the fact that I wanted to have sex with him once, but that was ruined when I got a phone call from my son and now look where Drevin’s at. I keep driving as I soon see Hunter’s house and I slowly pull up the long driveway. I’m not exactly sure what I’m going to find here, but I swear to god that he better not be hurting my son or else. 

*Back to Drevin’s POV*

I lay on the bed as I pant softly, feeling so much better than I was as I lay there with Hunter and cuddle with him under the blanket. I smile as I lay there with him, but soon our relaxing time is interrupted and I jump when the bedroom door comes flying open. My dad is standing in the door way and he yells “what the fucking hell is going on in here?!” I sit up as I keep the blanket on my waist and I say “dad you shouldn’t be here.” My dad says “you shouldn’t be in bed with him. What the fuck do you even think you’re doing? You’re only 18.” I look away from my dad and soon Hunter says “Dean he can do what he wants.” My dad growls as he says “you have no right to be sleeping with my son Hunter.” Hunter says “he’s my boyfriend and I’m going to treat him much better than your two friends.” I keep looking down and soon I say “dad I’m happy. You should realize this. All I’ve ever wanted is to be happy.” My dad glares at me and he says “you’re not my son. I wouldn’t raise someone like this. I have no son.” I feel hurt by those words and soon my father leaves or well used to be father. I sit there with my head down as I feel the tears start to flow from my eyes and I feel Hunter pull me to him. Hunter says “hey don’t let his words bother you. He doesn’t mean them.” I shake my head as I soon hide my face in his neck, shaking because I’ve never felt so this shitty in my life and now my father has disowned me. 

I keep holding onto Hunter and he keeps trying to calm me down. I soon calm down as I relax into his arms and I whisper “he really hurt me with those words Hunter.” Hunter whispers “I know Drev. I know. I’m here for you. I promise I’m never going to leave you.” I keep holding him tightly as he soon lays me down next to him and I look at him. I say “thank you Hunter.” He says “you’re very welcome Drevin. Now you get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” I nod as I cuddle into him and close my eyes slowly. I’m not sure what I’m going to do about my father, but for the moment I’m going to just get some sleep and worry about Hunter. 

‘My father has no right to treat me like he did in front of Hunter and to say that he pretty much disowns me. It hurt badly, but I’m going to try and not let it bother me because I have a life to live and I’m going to be happy.’


	7. Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOWER SEX

‘Well it was a nice long vacation from work, but now we have to go back and I’m worried about facing my father in a match because he requested we have one. Oh I have a horrible feeling about this already.’ 

I sigh as I sit in Hunter’s office, listening to him talk on the phone with someone and I just stare at the TV. I’m watching Kevin Owens face off against Dolph Ziggler and I sigh again. I jump slightly when I feel a hand on my shoulder and soon I look up at Hunter. He says “come on. Let’s go take a nice warm shower.” I say “alright.” I get up off the couch as I walk into the bathroom, starting to take my clothes off after I start the shower and soon I hear a click noise. I turn around as I look at Hunter and he says “wouldn’t want anyone interrupting us.” I blush, watching him as he comes over to me and soon my back is against the wall. I look up at Hunter and he soon smashes his lips into mine. I kiss him back as I touch his chest, tugging at his pants because he already took his shirt off and I start to get his pants off as he does the same to me. I moan into the kiss as I feel him pin my arms above my head and feel my pants fall to the ground. Oh god is he turning me on at the moment and soon he pulls away from the kiss. Hunter smirks at me and he says “get undressed and get in the shower with your hands on the wall and your legs spread.” I blush as I soon say “yes sir.” I smirk as I finish getting undressed, getting into the shower as I soon do as he said and bite my lip. He makes me feel so good when he’s pretty much being very controlling and soon I feel my breath hitch as I feel him touch my ass. Hunter says “you still have such a great ass cupcake. I really like the way it looks.” I close my eyes as I feel him rub his dick against my ass and I moan at the feeling. I soon open my eyes when he leans next to my ear and he whispers “now I want you to let daddy know just who you belong to.” I blush very deeply as I soon look over my shoulder at him a little, but soon moan out very loudly when I feel him enter me roughly and I close my eyes to not cry. 

It hurts just a little cause he entered me roughly, but he’s giving me time to adjust and I soon remember what he pretty much wants me to call him other than sir or master. I whisper “fuck…..daddy….” I can pretty much tell that he’s smirking as he soon starts to move and I feel him put his chest against my back. He leans close to my ear and whispers “who is your master?” I moan loudly as he starts moving faster and I say “you are sir. You’re my master. Mmmm yes.” Hunter smirks against my ear and he says “good boy. You’re being so good for me.” I moan even more as I soon say “mmm yes master. I’m a good boy.” Hunter gets faster as he soon hits my sweet spot and I moan even louder. Oh god does it feel so fucking good and I moan his name soon. I feel him stop for a moment and I wonder if I did something wrong. I feel him pull out of me and I soon feel my back against the wall with my legs in the air. I wrap my arms around his neck as he looks at me and he smirks before reentering me again. I wrap my legs around his waist as I soon dig my nails into his back, moaning for him as I tilt my head back a little and soon I gasp. He bites my neck and I soon moan at the feeling as he gets faster. Damn that feels good and soon I feel something trickle down my neck. Is that blood? I hold onto him tighter as I feel him get even faster while he continues to bite my neck and soon I feel the knot in my stomach. I say “sir I’m going to……” I feel it coming and before I know it, I’m cumming on my stomach. I moan very loudly and soon I feel him cum deep inside of me, feeling the warmth from the cum. I feel him stop biting my neck, feeling his tongue go over the spot that must have been bleeding and soon he pulls out of me. 

I end up sitting on the floor of the shower as I close my eyes, panting as I sit there and soon I hear someone yell “Drevin you’re on in a few minutes.” I whisper “shit.” Hunter helps me up and he smiles softly. I look up at him and I notice that his eyes are a different color. I don’t worry about it and Hunter says “you better get going for your match.” I nod as I get out of the shower, hurrying to get dressed and soon run out the door of the office. I don’t know what I’m going to do about this match, but I’m going to prove that I’m better than my father and I soon go out to the ring. 

*Hunter’s POV*

Damn did his blood taste good even though I’m not a vampire, but damn and to hear his moans like that. He was a really really good boy today and I think that deserves a nice little treat. I smirk as I get out of the shower, betting dressed as I look in the mirror and soon I leave the bathroom. I look at the TV and I see that Drevin is beating on his dad, but what I really notice is the bite that I left on his neck. Mmm that looks so good on him and it let’s everyone know that he’s mine and not theirs. I keep watching the match and soon the ref calls for a DQ because Dean got a kendo stick. I growl as I hurry out of my office, running towards the ramp and soon I’m running down to the ring. 

*Back to Drevin’s POV*

I groan out in pain as I feel my dad hit me with the kendo stick, wishing it would stop and soon it does. I lay there near the corner of the ring, holding myself as I groan loudly and open my eyes to see who came to my rescue. I see Hunter and he’s totally taking my dad down. I continue to lay there as I watch, but I feel my eyes getting heavy because I think he hit me too hard on the head with the kendo stick and soon I feel Hunter pick me up. Hunter whispers “you’re gonna be alright.” I end up closing my eyes as I feel him carrying me and soon I pass out. 

‘The feeling of being in a dream world is not what I wanted to feel right now, but I think my dad really did try to hurt me and now I don’t know what’s going on. I can see a dream and I’m not really liking where it’s going.’


	8. Hospital and Jail

‘Beep. Beep. Beep. I hear something beeping in the distance, but I’m not sure what it is. I don’t like the sound of it, but I also hear what sounds like snoring in the distance too. When am I going to wake up?’

The beeping and snoring get louder as I open my eyes. I look around the room and realize that I’m in the hospital. I groan as I soon look at who is holding my hand and I smile a little. Hunter is here with me and I hold his hand in mine. The doctor comes in and he says “good to see you’re awake. You took some nasty hits out there last night. You should be fine, but we’re keeping you for a few more hours just to make sure.” I say “thanks.” The doctor nods as he soon leaves the room and I gently touch Hunter’s cheek. I say “wake up Hunter.” I watch him move a little and soon he wakes up. Hunter says “oh that god you’re alright Drevin. I was so worried about you.” I smile as I look at him and I say “I’m alright. They’ll be releasing me in a few hours.” Hunter says “well that’s good. You won’t have to be in here too long then.” I nod as I soon kiss his cheek and Hunter actually blushes. I chuckle softly as I say “you’re blushing. That’s super adorable Hunter.” He ends up blushing more and I just chuckle again, but soon I stop when I hear the door open. I look to the door and notice some cops. The one officer says “we’re sorry to break up this happy situation, but Paul Levesque you’re under arrest.” I look at Hunter as the cops come over to him and I say “wait….you can’t take him….” The cop says “sorry kid, but we can.” I watch them take Hunter without a fight and I feel the tears getting ready to fall. I say “please don’t take him away from me……” The cops don’t listen to me and soon they’re gone. I start crying as I sit there on the bed, feeling so hurt and so alone. I don’t want to be alone and I soon get an idea. I notice my jacket near the bed, grabbing my phone out of the pocket and soon dial Des’ number. She’s my aunt and she’ll know what to do. I hold the phone to my ear and soon say “hello.” Des says “hey Drevin. What’s up?” I sniffle and say “Hunter just got arrested. I’m at the hospital because of my dad. C-Could you get Hunter out of jail please?” Des says “why sure Drevin. Anything for my nephew.” I hang the phone up and lay back down on the bed as I sigh softly.

*Des’ POV*

I swear my brother Jon is an idiot sometimes and he can’t let his own son be happy. Sure I wasn’t happy about Sam’s relationship with Justin, but I got over that because seeing him happy is what made me happy. I sigh as I grab my keys, pecking Brock’s lips soon and say “I’ll be back. I have to go get someone out of jail.” Brock says “alright babe.” I smile as I hurry out of the room, sighing again because I swear that Jon is a fucking idiot and I hurry out to my car. I get in it, starting it up and soon take off for the jail. I love Drevin to death because he’s my nephew and family sticks together. I know Kyle would do the same thing, but Drevin trusts me more than anyone in the family. I keep driving as I shake my head a little and soon I pull up to the jail. I smirk as I fix my low cut shirt and my sexy shorts. Oh no cop has ever been able to resist me and I walk up into the jail. A couple of cops look at me and I wink at them as I soon stop at the desk. A cop asks “um is there something I can help you with miss?” I get my very sweet and innocent tone as I say “yes officer. One of my friends was brought here and I really need to get him out. You see his mother is really ill and needs his help.” I push my boobs up with my arms as I bend over a little and he soon says “um yeah we can um release him. What’s his name?” I say “his name is Paul Levesque.” The officer says “alright. I’ll have him meet you out here.” I say “oh thank you so much officer.” I smirk as the officer goes away and soon Hunter comes out. Hunter looks at me a bit surprised, but I drag him to the car and say “you’re lucky I have this body.” Hunter says “um well thanks Des.” I say “I’m always happy to help out Drevin. Let’s go bust him out of that hospital.” 

*Back to Drevin’s POV*

It feels like it’s been hours since I talked to Des and I sigh as I lay there on the bed. Plus the doctor did say that I was going to be released very soon and I shake my head. Everyone lies to me and I’m beginning to think that Des isn’t coming with Hunter. I feel more tears surface, but soon I hear the door open and I look towards it. Des says “look at this. I found him along the road.” Hunter shakes his head and I smile as I say “I really appreciate you getting him back to me Des. You’re the best aunt in the world.” Des says “aww my own nephew flattering me. Cute.” I chuckle as she soon waves to us and Hunter says “we filled the paper work out. You’re free to come home now.” I smile widely as he comes over to me and helps me out of the bed and I hug him tightly. I say “I was so worried that I’d never get to see you again.” I keep holding onto him and he soon picks me up. He says “well here I am and now we’re going to go back to the hotel so you can rest.” I smile widely as I hold onto him and let him carry me because I still hurt too much to walk. 

‘I’m just glad that my aunt could get him out of jail and get him back to me. I feel so much better, but I feel as though my father is the one behind all of this and is trying to make it look like Hunter is bad when Hunter isn’t bad.’


	9. The Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> CHARACTER DEATHS!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> MAJOR FEELS!!!!!!!!

‘I found out who tried to put Hunter in jail and it wasn’t my dad. It was Roman and Seth. I thought it was my dad, but I guess not and now I’m even more worried about what Roman or Seth could do to me or Hunter.’ 

I’m in Des’ locker room because Hunter wanted to do some investigating and he asked if my aunt could watch me. I sigh softly as I sit on the couch, looking at the TV because my dad is out in the ring and his ex friends are talking to him. I feel a couple of tears form in my eyes and soon I feel a hand on my shoulder. Des says “you calm down sweetheart. No need for that crying at all. Your father will be coming here to talk to you after his segment with Ro and slut puppy.” I nod as I keep watching the screen and I feel a little better about him not getting hurt because he took them both out. My dad has always been nice to me, but I know that my relationship is the cause of how he’s been feeling lately and I don’t want him to feel so stressed out about it. I get up off the couch and start pacing back and forth. What if he doesn’t want me back for real? He already disowned me and now I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do. I shake my head as I pace and soon I stop when the locker room door opens. My dad looks at me and I look at him. He says “Drevin I’m sorry for how I acted. I didn’t mean what I said.” I look at him and say “well that really hurt me dad.” He says “I know it did. I just want you to know that you are my son and that I’m always going to love you no matter what.” I take a deep breath and I say “I love you too dad.” He opens his arms and I smile as I go over to him, hugging him soon. My dad hugs me soon and I hold onto him, feeling better as my dad keeps hugging me. I hide my face in his neck, but soon I jump when the door opens and Roman walks in with Seth. My dad says “you two get out of here right now.” Roman laughs and Seth says “I think not Dean. You’re going to hand over your son or else you’re not going to be breathing.” I look at Seth a bit confused, but soon I see Roman holding a gun and I grip onto my dad tightly. I whisper “dad…..” My dad holds me tighter and I shake in his arms. My dad says “you’re not getting him.” I hear someone laugh and I look over to my aunt. Des says “oh how stupid you are Seth and Ro. You’re not getting Drevin and if you dare shoot that gun, well let’s just say you’re not going to be the ones not breathing.” 

I look back to Roman and Seth. Roman laughs at Des and says “you can’t do anything.” Des smirks as she says “oh on the contrary.” I look over to Des and notice that Brock is with her, holding a shotgun. I don’t like all these guns and I keep holding onto my dad. My dad whispers “it’s going to be alright. When I tell you to, run.” I nod as I keep holding onto him and he soon shoves me towards the door since Roman and Seth are distracted. I hurry to run out of the room, running down some of the hallways as I try to get as far away as I can and I soon get outside of the building. I stand outside panting as I soon realize that it’s raining and then I hear yelling. I look back for a moment, but soon I start running again because I don’t know who is yelling and I keep running as fast as I can. I don’t like the rain at all as it’s making it harder to see and soon I run right into someone. I land on the ground, laying there as I groan and soon I feel someone help me up. I start struggling with the person and I must have been crying because I can feel the tears mixing with the rain. The person has a tight hold on me and I soon look up to see Hunter. Hunter says “Drevin calm down.” I sniffle as I soon hug him tightly and say “I’m sorry…..” Hunter rubs my back as he holds me and I cry into his chest as I hold onto him. Hunter asks “what happened?” I say “S-Seth and R-Roman came in and had a gun. Des and Brock have weapons too. T-They were going to shoot my dad because he wouldn’t give me to them.” Hunter growls as he holds me tighter and he says “go to the hotel and I’ll go find out what’s going on.” I say “but….Hunter.” Hunter says “this is an order Drevin.” I look at him and nod as I soon hurry off towards the hotel. 

*Hunter’s POV*

I hear yelling in the arena and I hurry into the arena as I go straight for Des’ locker room. I see the door to the locker room open and I slowly make my way towards it, hearing crying coming from inside. I walk into the room and my eyes widen at the sight. Roman must have taken the bullet for Seth because he’s not breathing and Seth is crying over his body. I look over to Dean who is holding his arm and then I notice Des in Brock’s arms. Des has her eyes closed and I soon realize that she’s not breathing. Shit….. I go over to Dean as I soon grab a towel and I put it on his arm as I apply pressure. I ask “what the hell happened?” Dean looks up at me and says “they came to take Drevin and then before I could do anything other than make him run out the room, everything got really violent really quickly.” I shake my head as I look over at Brock, holding Des and Brock actually has tears on his cheeks. I walk away from Dean for a moment as I go over to Brock and he whispers “she’s dead Hunter…..” I look at Des and she has that smirk on her face that she always wears.” I ask “how?” Brock whispers “she took the bullet for me like Roman did for Seth. I wanted to push her out of the way, but it was too late.” I shake my head as I soon make a few phone calls to help with this whole thing and I know that Drevin’s going to be so upset about all of this. 

‘I don’t know how I’m going to tell Drevin about his aunt dying and now I have to figure out what I’m going to do about Seth. I should have him thrown in jail, but I don’t think I will because I think he’s learned his lesson.’


	10. Bad News

‘Hunter came back really late last night and my dad was with him. I’m not sure what happened, because they came back crying and now I’m worried. I hope Hunter or my dad tell me what’s going on today.’ 

I’m in the kitchen, making food as I smile softly and hum to myself. I have no idea what all happened yesterday and I sigh as I cook. I hear someone get up and come into the kitchen. I look at who it is and I say “morning dad.” My dad says “morning Drevin.” I notice that he’s not smiling at all and I frown a little. I ask “dad what’s wrong?” My dad says “I don’t want to talk about it. Hunter can tell you.” I nod as I go back to cooking and soon I hear Hunter walk into the kitchen. Hunter says “morning Drevin.” I smile softly and say “morning Hunter.” I finish cooking as I plate up food for him and my dad. I put the plates in front of them and I smile softly as I say “here you go.” I go over, getting my plate as I soon sit with them and I eat the food. I look between Hunter and my father as I try to figure out their emotions, but I can’t. My dad soon gets up and I watch him leave the room, causing me to frown more. I look at Hunter soon and I ask “what happened last night?” Hunter looks down as he sighs soon and he says “I have some really bad news for you. I suggest you get some tissues.” I look at him a bit worried because I don’t know how I feel about this now and soon I go get some tissues because I don’t want to take any chances. I walk back into the kitchen as I stand there, looking at Hunter as he stands there looking at me and I walk over to him. I say “please tell me what happened.” Hunter gently puts his hand on my arm as he takes a deep breath as he says “I want to say first that Roman is dead.” I look down and say “well I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, but they were threatening us.” Hunter says “that’s not all the news that is going to hurt you though. It’s about Des.” I look at him as I worry more and I ask “what about my aunt?” 

Hunter takes another deep breath and he soon says “I don’t know how to tell you this, but Des is dead.” I stare at him in disbelief as I soon realize what he just said and I say “no this can’t be true….” I look away from him as I feel the realization in my mind happen and I soon start crying. I whisper “this can’t be happening. This isn’t happening. It can’t be true…..” I soon feel Hunter hug me from behind and I start sobbing more as I cover my eyes soon. We end up on our knees as I just keep sobbing and Hunter says “I’m sorry Drevin. I’m really sorry.” I turn to face him as I wrap my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder as I hold onto him and he rubs my back. I whisper “I don’t want to believe that she’s actually dead Hunter.” Hunter says “I know you don’t, but it is true.” I pull away from him a little as I soon sniffle, wiping my eyes with the tissues that I have in my hands and I shake my head. I say “I hope that Brock and my dad will be alright.” Hunter says “I’m sure they’ll be alright.” I stay close to Hunter as I relax against him and close my eyes for a moment. I say “maybe they could probably get together.” Hunter says “maybe. Let’s go out some place to cheer you up.” I nod as I say “that sounds good. Maybe we should take my dad with us.” Hunter says “that sounds like a great idea.” I smile as we get up off the floor and I go out to see what my dad is doing. I walk into the living room as I see my dad sitting on the couch and I sit down on the couch with him. I ask “hey do you want to go with me and Hunter?” My dad says “sure I guess.” I smile softly as I pull him up and pull him with us. Hunter asks “you both ready?” I say “yes we are.” My dad lets out a little sigh, but I pull him along as we head out of the hotel room with Hunter and I smile widely. 

*Brock’s POV*

I should probably check on Drevin, Dean, and Hunter today because of everything that happened last night. The love of my life got killed last night and I don’t know what to do. I walk down the hallway as I soon spot the guys. I say “hey guys.” Drevin says “hey Brock. How are you doing?” I can see the concern on his face and I say “I’m doing alright for now. What about you?” Drevin says “well Hunter is taking us all out to have some fun, but I’m still upset about everything that happened.” I ask “can I join you all?” Hunter says “sure you can Brock.” I smile a little as we all head out to the parking lot and I spot the limo. At least we’ll be riding in style to wherever we’re going and I get in after Dean. I look at Dean as I notice him just staring out one of the windows and I decide to sit down next to him. Drevin and Hunter sit with each other. I look at Dean and I soon whisper “are you alright Dean?” Kyle had warned me that Dean and Des were really close to each other and that Dean was a person who would get really really depressed. Dean whispers “no…..I miss my sister….and now….I’m all alone.” I frown at his words as I soon put my arm around him and I whisper “I’m here for you Jon.” 

*Back to Drevin’s POV*

I smile when I see my dad cuddling into Brock and I whisper to Hunter “they look cute together.” Hunter whispers “they do look cute, but not as cute as us.” I blush as I look away in a shy manner and Hunter plays with my hair a little. I whisper “I’m glad we’re together and that you’re protecting me.” Hunter whispers “I’ll always protect you Drevin.” I smile as I cuddle up to him and relax as the limo driver drives us to wherever it is that Hunter wanted to go. I smile as I hum to myself and look out the window as I do so. 

‘I want everything to be alright and I want my dad to end up with Brock. They need each other more than ever now since my aunt is dead now and I know they will be able to heal each other over time.’


	11. You Make Me Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GYM SEX

‘We had gone to the beach to cheer us all up and I’m glad that we did. I actually got to see my dad make out with someone and it was with Brock. I found it to be cute because I’m glad that they’re going to be happy and I’m happy for them.’ 

I stretch as I stand on the track in the hotel gym, looking at how scrawny I am and I sigh very loudly. Hunter says “don’t you dare think you look bad.” I blush as I turn around, looking at him and blush even more because damn does he look good. I say “s-sorry. I just….” Hunter chuckles as he asks “like what you’re seeing?” I nod as I bite my lip soon and say “well yes. You have such a great body sir.” Hunter smirks as he walks over to me as he pulls me close to him and says “well thanks cupcake.” I blush at the nickname because it’s so amazing and I smile widely. I say “well it’s very true sir.” Hunter chuckles again and soon I feel my back against a wall. He says “I think you’re trying to turn me on cupcake. Well it’s working. You see that changing room?” I look over at the changing room as I soon swallow hard and whisper “yes sir.” He smirks as he leans near my ear and whispers “we’re going to use that room right now.” I nod as I lead the way over to the changing room, going inside of it first and soon I feel my back against the wall very soon. I look up at Hunter as I blush and he smirks even wider. I go to speak, but soon Hunter’s lips are on mine and I kiss him back as I wrap my arms around him. I keep kissing him as I feel his hands on my body and soon he pulls away from the kiss. Hunter says “I’m not going to be that rough with you today cupcake.” I nod as I say “yes sir.” Hunter starts to undress me and I blush as he gets my clothes off and I soon help him get his off. Hunter growls lowly as he pins me to the wall again, lifting my legs as he holds me up and I wrap my arms around his neck of course. I look at him and he says “you always have had an amazing body.” I smile as he soon kisses my neck and moan at the feeling, but I cover my mouth because we’re not alone in this gym. Hunter smirks against my skin and he says “go ahead and moan cupcake. Let them all know who you belong to.” I bite my lip as I soon uncover my mouth, feeling him rub his dick against my ass and I soon feel him enter me slowly. 

I moan at the feeling as I hold onto Hunter and he soon kisses my neck as he makes his way to my lips. I kiss him back as I hold onto him and I slowly dig my nails into his skin. He starts moving at a gentle yet fast pace and I moan into the kiss as he deepens it. I pull away from the kiss as I moan and say “ahhhh fuck……” Hunter leans up to my ear and says “say my name Drevin.” I blush as I soon moan his name and say “Hunter…..fuck…. that feels so good.” I feel him get faster and I hold onto him tighter as I soon feel him hit my sweet spot a bit roughly and I moan his name. I say “Hunter.” I tilt my head back as I moan even louder as I feel him start to move at an even faster pace and I moan his name very loudly. I know that people can probably hear us, but damn it feels so good to be doing this and soon Hunter pulls out as he makes me put my hands on the wall. I stand there with my legs spread as I wait for him to enter me again and soon he enters me again. I moan very loudly as I moan his name as I soon start to move with him and Hunter moans as he grips my hips. I can feel him hitting my sweet spot very fast and I soon scream out his name. It feels so very good and I can feel the love that Hunter has for me. I start to stroke myself as I moan loudly, feeling good as I soon can feel my high coming close and I keep stroking myself. I stroke faster as I moan even more, loving the feeling as I soon scream his name and soon cum very hard. Fuck it feels good and Hunter does a few more thrusts before he thrusts into me deeply, cumming so deep inside of me. I pant as I feel him pull out and I soon sit on my knees because that was a lot of energy to use. I feel Hunter sit with me as he soon pulls me to him and I smile softly as I relax against him. He says “we should get back to working out. Do a little walk around the track.” I say “that sounds nice.” 

We rest for a little bit before getting our clothes back on, cleaning up some of the stuff and head out of the changing room. I blush when I notice that my dad is here with Brock and my dad is looking at us like what the hell did I just hear. I blush even more as I soon look away, holding onto Hunter’s hand as I walk with him around the track and I ask “do you think they heard us in there?” Hunter chuckles as he holds my hand and he says “yes I think that they did hear us.” I keep walking with him and I say “well it is a bit embarrassing that my dad heard us, but I will say that it was fun and I loved it. I love you Hunter.” Hunter says “I love you too Drevin.” I smile widely as I lean up, kissing his cheek and soon let go of his hand as I soon do a cartwheel. Hunter smiles as he watches me and I smile even more. This relationship has helped me become so different and open up more. 

‘If I didn’t have Hunter, I’d still be a loner like I have been and I wouldn’t be able to actually talk to people. I’m glad that I have him in my life and I love him with all my heart. I love having this feeling.’


	12. Will You

‘It’s been a few weeks now and Hunter has been trying to hide something, but I’ve been begging him to tell me what it is. I’m going to find out and he’s going to freaking tell me before I go crazy.’ 

I pace around the office at the arena, waiting for Hunter to get here and I groan as I walk around the room. I can’t handle this and I soon open the door, but look up at Hunter. He asks “you alright?” I say “not really. I think you’re hiding something from me Hunter.” Hunter says “I’m not hiding anything Drevin. Now come on. We’re going to go out to the ring together.” I nod as I say “alright. I believe you.” I follow him out of the office, wondering why we’re going to the ring and I smile as I walk with him. I still think he’s hiding something, but that’s alright for right now and I hold onto his hand for a moment. I chuckle softly as I feel him hold my hand tightly and I look up at him. He asks “you ready to go out there like this?” I say “yes. I think it’s time for people to know that we’re dating you know. I want them to know that you’re mine.” Hunter says “that’s my good boy.” I chuckle as I walk with him and smile very widely. We stand there at the entrance area and I take a deep breath before we soon walk out together. The crowd gasps, but soon they cheer for us and I walk with Hunter as I continue to hold his hand. I feel happy about the crowd’s reaction and Hunter helps me into the ring. I stand there as I look down, feeling super nervous about this and soon Hunter has a mic. I look up at him and he soon gets the crowd to calm down. He says “now we’re both out here because we are going to announce that we’re dating.” The crowd goes crazy and Hunter soon says “now there is a big thing that I want to do tonight and I want to do this right and do this in front of all of you.” I look at Hunter as I watch him and he soon turns towards me, taking my hand in his. I blink a few times before I soon realize what he’s doing as I watch him get down on one knee and soon he pulls out a small box. I blush very deeply as I watch him and Hunter soon speaks again “Drevin Good. I know we’ve only known each other for a little while, but there is this strong connection that I feel with you and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me Drevin Micheal Good?” 

Oh my god! He seriously just asked me to marry him and I use my free hand to cover my mouth because I’m shocked. I soon uncover my mouth as I soon say “yes.” Hunter smiles widely as he soon puts the black ring on my finger and I look at it before I soon hug him. I’ve never felt this happy about anything and soon I pull back a little. I look up at Hunter and he smiles widely. I hear the crowd chanting to kiss and I blush even deeper. Hunter whispers “do you want to kiss in front of them?” I nod as I soon lean up, kissing Hunter and soon he kisses me back. I can hear the crowd going nuts about everything and soon we pull away, looking at each other as we both smile. The crowd is chanting and soon Hunter helps me out of the ring, but we stop next to the ring when we hear The Wyatt Family’s theme. I move closer to Hunter as I hold onto his arm and Bray comes out with his goons. Bray says “well isn’t this touching, but we’re breaking this little happy event up. Get them boys.” I keep holding onto Hunter as the lights soon go out, but I feel someone grab my hand and pull me with them. We’re running and soon we get backstage, but the person pulling me is my dad. I look at him and then I look at the TV as I see the Wyatt Family attacking Hunter. I try to get away from my dad, but he soon pulls me close to him and I yell “Hunter!!!!” I keep screaming for Hunter as my dad drags me off to the locker room and before I can do anything he has the door locked. I try to get the door open, but it’s locked and I sit there on my knees as I start crying. I say “please let me go to him.” My dad says “no. I have my orders to keep you away from The Wyatt Family.” I keep crying as I sit there in front of the door and sob more. 

*Hunter’s POV*

I know it was probably wrong to have Dean take Drevin to the locker room, but I don’t want anyone hurting him. I groan as I limp my way backstage and Dean sees me. I go to the door and unlock it as I soon see Drevin sitting on the floor. Drevin soon looks up at me and I get hugged immediately. I wrap my arms around him gently as I hold him and he says “I was so worried about you.” I say “I know you were. I’m sorry, but I had to have your dad get you out of trouble.” Drevin says “never ever do that again. Don’t worry me like that ever again.” I say “alright Drevin. I will not do that ever again or well I’ll try not to.” 

*Back to Drevin’s POV*

I keep holding onto Hunter as I smile and keep close to him. I don’t want him to ever do that again and I say “let’s just go back to your office please.” Hunter says “alright. We can go back to the office if that’s what you want.” I nod as I take his hand and walk with him, noticing that he’s limping. I shake my head as I walk with him and soon we stop right outside of his office. I look up at him and he says “you really don’t need to worry Drevin. I’m not going to leave you. I promise you that.” I say “I just I was worried and I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Hunter nods as he lets me into the room first and I walk over to the couch. 

‘What am I going to do about him? I absolutely love him, but he’s also such a handful at times. Though I’m very happy that we’re going to be getting married at some point and I’m super happy about it.’


	13. Trying to Have Fun

‘Yesterday consisted of me taking care of Hunter and tending to his injuries. I hate that The Wyatt Family has been targeting us, but I think I understand why. Bray did date my aunt once and they did have a kid.’ 

I sigh softly as I sit on the desk in Hunter’s office, listening to him talk to some of the new rookies that showed up and I look at them. I don’t really know why Hunter is deciding to let them have pros, but soon Hunter looks at me and smiles as I soon watch the rookies leave the office. Hunter walks over to me and he says “you’re not supposed to be sitting on my desk.” I say “well I want to. So there.” I stick my tongue out at him and soon he pulls me up off the desk, causing me to blush at the sudden action. I look up at him and he says “you are such a little tease sometimes. Doing things that you know will turn me on.” I chuckle softly as I say “well I don’t always mean to, but it just seems to happen that way.” Hunter leans down, kissing my head and I smile as I hug him close to me. Hunter soon hugs me back and says “well I don’t mind it at all.” I look at Hunter and chuckle as I poke his cheek, getting away from him as I soon sit down in his chair. I spin around in the chair before I soon feel him stop the chair and I look up at him as I smile innocently. Hunter says “aww that cute face.” I blush as he soon leans down a little and I soon wrap my arms around his neck. I ask “can we go do something fun?” Hunter says “sure. What does my fiancé want to do?” I blush even deeper as I bite my lip, looking at him and soon I say “I want to go to the beach.” Hunter says “your wish is my command.” I smile widely as I ask “will you carry me?” Hunter says “I can carry my love to the car if that is what he wishes.” I chuckle more as he soon picks me up and I hold onto him. I relax into his hold as I put my head on his shoulder, loving the feeling as I whisper “this is nice Hunter.” He says “well I do love doing whatever will make you happy.” I say “well I’m glad you do because I love making you happy too.” Hunter smiles as he kisses my cheek and I smile widely. I feel him put me in the car and I smile very widely as I soon put my seat belt on. 

*Hunter’s POV*

I get into the driver’s seat as I smile softly, looking at Drevin before I soon start driving and Drevin asks “so what made you choose me to be with forever?” I smile as I say “well your personality and you’re so adorable too.” Drevin says “well I love your personality and how amazing you look.” I smile widely as I keep driving, feeling very happy as I soon gently hold his hand as I drive and chuckle when I feel him rub his thumb on my hand. I say “I love you Drevin.” Drevin says “I love you too.” I smile as I keep holding onto his hand and keep driving. I want to make him happy all the time and I want him to feel loved no matter what. 

*Back to Drevin’s POV*

I smile as I keep holding onto Hunter’s hand, feeling very happy about the fact that we’re going to be getting married and that I’m going to be spending the rest of my life with someone that I love. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, but then I met Hunter and everything changed. I’d say fate brought us together because if I hadn’t done the pranks, well I wouldn’t be here with him and I’d be lost as usual. I smile very widely as we pull up to the beach and I look out at the water, but something doesn’t seem right. I look at the sky and soon I realize that it looks as if it’s going to rain. Hunter asks “want to just go to the hotel?” I shake my head as I get out of the car soon, going to his side as I wait for him and soon he gets out. I take his hand as I start walking onto the beach with him, leading to the pier as we sit underneath it and I sigh softly. I sit down on the beach as I look at the water that is crashing against the beach and soon I look at Hunter. Hunter is looking out at the water and I soon lean on his shoulder. I say “thank you for caring about me Hunter.” He says “you’re welcome Drevin.” I smile softly as we stay cuddled up to each other, but soon I hear the thunder and I look out at the sky. There is lightning along with the thunder and I hold onto Hunter’s arm as I shake a little. Hunter says “it’s going to be alright.” I nod as I take his word for it, but soon I hear a loud crackling noise and close my eyes because of the light that just flashed. Hunter is yelling and I can’t hear him, but I can see him yelling. I shake my head as I try to get my vision to stop going in and out, but soon I fall onto the ground. 

I hear someone running towards me and soon they are carrying me to the car probably. I feel myself starting to fall unconscious as I close my eyes, but Hunter seems to be trying to keep me awake. I don’t think I’m going to be able to stay awake though at the rate that I’m going and soon I black out. The last words I hear before I black out are “I love you Drevin.” 

‘I’m not exactly sure what happened at the pier, but the storm came upon us very quickly and I don’t get what it did. I just hope that everything is alright and that nothing bad is going to happen to Hunter.’


	14. Healing

‘I can hear snoring beside me, but does that mean we’re in the hotel room or where are we? I’m not sure, but I’m worried about Hunter more than I am myself because I care so much for him.’

I open my eyes as my vision soon comes to me and I turn my head as I look at Hunter. He looks like he got burnt and I wonder how that could have happened. I groan loudly as I try to move and soon my dad comes into the room. My dad says “you stay still Drevin. You and Hunter were caught in a fire that happened at the pier because of the storm. So you need to rest.” I look at him as I slowly nod, laying still as I keep looking at Hunter and wanting to touch his face. Hunter groans as he wakes up and I smile very softly as I look at him saying “morning.” Hunter says “morning.” I smile as I move my hand a little, holding his hand as I look at him and feel a little better that he is alright. I whisper “I’m so glad you’re alright.” Hunter manages to move over to me as he holds me close to him, being gentle with me and I smile very softly as I cuddle into him. He whispers “I’m glad that you’re alright too. I was worried because of that fire.” I stay close to him as I smile very softly, cuddling into him more as I feel a bit better than I did and I relax. I don’t really feel that good, but that’s alright because I have Hunter by my side and I know that I’ll be able to get through anything with him there. I close my eyes as I yawn, feeling tired still as I stay very very close to him and I soon fall to sleep. 

*Dean’s POV* 

Brock and I are here at my son’s hotel room, taking care of him and Hunter. I was super worried when Hunter called me and told me they had been in a fire. I don’t ever want to lose someone so close to me ever again and I look down as I wash the dishes. I don’t know what I would have done if Drevin would have been killed and soon I jump slightly when I feel arms around my waist. Brock whispers “no need to be all jumpy Dean.” I say “sorry Brock. I was just thinking is all.” Brock says “don’t worry too much about them. Hunter is always going to protect him no matter what and he also has you and me.” I nod as I relax against Brock and I say “you are right about that Brock. He does have us.” I smile softly as I keep cleaning the dishes, feeling very happy as I soon turn my head a little and kiss his cheek. Brock lets out a low growl as he soon whispers against my ear “you’re trying to turn me on Jonny boy. I don’t know if you should really do that right now.” I swallow hard as I say “well we can use the spare room for a short time.” Brock smirks against my skin and soon he’s carrying me off to the bedroom. 

*Hunter’s POV*

I feel bad about how Drevin got hurt more than me, but it was too late to pull him away before the lightning struck him and the pier. He got hit pretty badly, but I’m glad that he’s still alive and that I was able to use what strength I had to get him to the car. I really do hope that he is going to be fine because I’d be very lost without him and I don’t think I’d ever find love again. I wouldn’t want anyone else because he’s just so perfect and I want to be able to hold him in my arms forever. I kiss his head gently and he smiles softly. We both soon blush when we hear Dean getting it on with Brock and I look at Drevin. He says “well that’s interesting. My dad and Brock getting it on.” I say “yes that is pretty interesting since they were supposed to be enemies, but sometimes things just work out in the end for the best.” He smiles at me and I soon feel his arms around me. 

*Back to Drevin’s POV*

I don’t want to lose Hunter at all, but then again I know that he doesn’t want to lose me and that’s why I love him. He protects me so much and he doesn’t worry about his own safety. I guess I’m the same way because I would protect him and try to keep him from getting hurt as well. I don’t know if that would be what he would want, but I do know that he would probably want me to stay safe and he would rather be the one to die saving me. I cuddle into him as I hide my face in his chest and I feel myself tearing up because of the thoughts I just had. The thought of possibly losing him is killing me inside and I don’t want to have these thoughts, but they plague me. I relax under his gentle touch as I cuddle into him, feeling his gentle touch is nice to me and soon I feel myself relaxing even more. 

I groan when I hear my dad and Brock again, causing Hunter to laugh a little. Hunter says “seems like someone is jealous that they can’t be doing that right now.” I chuckle softly and say “that might be part of the problem, but the other part is that my body hurts so badly right now and I don’t want to move.” Hunter says “well you just need to relax and then we can have some fun when we both get all better. Then we can get them back for making so much noise.” I chuckle softly as I nod and say “that sounds like a great plan and I really like it a lot.” I close my eyes as I snuggle into him even more, feeling my eyes close again as I fall back to sleep with him by my side. 

‘Hunter is right. We need to relax and heal up so that we can get my dad and Brock back. Then we can also have some fun in the process and then we can be even happier than we already are.’


	15. Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRE-HONEYMOON SEX

‘A few years later and the two of them have gotten married, but they’re planning their honeymoon vacation for the next few weeks.’

I sigh as I look at all the different pictures of places that we could go and I soon play with the ring on my finger. It feels like it’s all a dream really because I never thought that I would be getting married at all and now I am. I’m happy about being married to Hunter and he’s thinking about maybe adopting a child. I think it would be an amazing idea to get a son or daughter. I’ve always loved kids and I’d love to have one. I keep looking at the pictures as I soon feel Hunter behind me and he puts his arms around me. He asks “what is my husband doing?” I say “well I’m trying to figure out just where we plan to go for our honeymoon, but I’m not sure where we should go.” I frown, but soon I feel a shiver run down my spine as I feel Hunter kiss my neck and soon he whispers against my ear “hmmm how about we figure it out after some fun?” I blush lightly as I say “alright. That sounds wonderful.” I take his hand as I get up out of the chair, following him to the bedroom of his house and I chuckle softly as he gives me a wink. I soon jump onto his back as he carries me piggyback style and I relax. I soon land with my back against the bed and I look up at Hunter as he crawls on top of me. He says “I’m going to be very gentle with you today and very sweet. I want you to call me Paul from now on. Call me Hunter at work only.” I nod as I look at him and I say “alright Paul.” He smiles softly and before I know it, our lips are locked. They move in perfect sync with each other and I moan into the kiss as I hold onto him tightly. I can’t believe how good this feels compared to most of the other times that we’ve done it and soon I feel his body pressed against mine. I moan at the slight feeling of his body against mine and I start pulling at his shirt. 

Paul breaks the kiss as he soon takes his shirt off and I blush at the sight of him before getting my shirt off. He smirks as he soon leans down, kissing my chest gently and I hold onto the sheets of the bed soon. Oh god his lips make my body feel as though it’s on fire and I absolutely love the feeling of his lips on my skin. I watch him as he makes his way to my pants and soon throw my head back as he rubs me through my pants. He says in a very sexual tone “I’m going to make you feel really, really good Drevin.” I bite my lip as I feel him get my pants off of me and soon my boxers get taken off. I look back up at Paul as he is looking at my body and I blush very deeply because he’s the only guy who has ever stopped to admire the way that I look. He soon looks at me as he points to his pants and I get on my hands and knees. I crawl to him as I soon get his pants undone, pulling them down with his boxers and throw them on the floor. I’m greeted with his huge dick in my face and I smirk as I soon lick from the bottom of his dick to the tip of it. I listen to the moans that he’s making as I continue to do this and soon I take him deep into my mouth as I moan very loudly. Paul says “mmm fuck yes. That feels so fucking good Drevin.” I smirk around him as I start to suck him very fast, deep throating him and moan so that he can feel the vibrations. I love hearing him moan and soon I feel him pull me off of his dick gently. He says “you’re riding today baby boy.” I blush very deeply as I nod and he soon lays down on the bed and I crawl on top of him as I let his dick rub against my ass first before I soon lower myself down on him, taking all of him into me. I moan very very loudly as I dig my nails into his chest, feeling a very different feeling than I’ve ever felt before and soon I start moving. 

Oh god it feels so different, but it feels amazing and I start to move at a fast pace. Paul moans very loudly as I continue to move and soon his hands are on my hips. I moan super loudly as I move even faster, keeping my hands on his chest as I move and he keeps his hands on my hips. Paul moans as he soon says “mmmm fuck…….Drevin that feels really……good……yes…. “ I moan at him moaning my name like that and I soon moan his name. It feels amazing and I start getting even faster as I continue to moan his name. It’s feeling amazing, but that’s making me want to cum so badly because it’s just that good and I moan as I say “Paul…..I’m getting very close.” Paul says “me too…..” I get even faster as I throw my head back, screaming his name as I soon cum on his stomach and soon I feel him move my hips a bit roughly as he slams them down one last time before cumming deep inside of me. I can feel the hot cum filling me as I dig my nails deeper into his skin and I keep my head tilted back as I moan. 

We stay like this for a time as we both pant and I close my eyes as I soon get off of him. I lay beside him and Paul says “damn that…..was fucking awesome.” I chuckle as I say “it sure….was Paul.” We lay there together and I smile widely as I cuddle into him. He says “we should go to the Bahamas.” I say “that sounds like an excellent idea Paul.” I lay my head on his chest after he wipes himself off and I relax in his arms. That was amazing and I know that our honey moon is going to be even more amazing. 

‘We’re going to the Bahamas. I can’t believe that we’re going to be going there and I’m happy I get to go there with Paul because he really is the love of my life and I can’t wait to spend some time with him there.’


	16. Ending

The two went to the Bahamas to celebrate getting married and of course a honeymoon wouldn’t be a honeymoon without some love making. They of course were back in time to go to Jon and Brock’s wedding. Brock wanted to honor the loss of Des by marrying her brother to show her that no matter what, he was going to always be there for her family like he had told her. 

Drevin and Hunter eventually bought a new house in Florida so that they didn’t have to worry about the cold. They thought it would be the best place to settle down and start a family. 

Drevin had suggested that they get a dog and Hunter was on board with getting one. They decided to get a German Shepard and named her after Drevin’s aunt Des. Hunter wanted a cat so they got a black and white cat, naming him Jax. 

As Hunter promised they did adopt two children by the names of Sera and Jaxson. They were happy to be able to start their family and to be able to finally be happy. They were glad that the drama was done with for a while. 

They retired from the wrestling business, letting his sister Melody have the company and letting her have her turn at making a name for herself.


End file.
